


Food for Thought

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile">angela_snape</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Kingsley: autumn, leaves, apples</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [angela_snape](http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Kingsley: autumn, leaves, apples_.

Kingsley took his lunches outside in the autumn, sitting on a bed of leaves and eating apples and cheese. The cheese was a gift; the apples, he purchased himself; it pleased him to know that he shared his simple tastes with Charlie.

It pleased him more to be able to eat quickly, with Charlie in mind, and then to Disapparate to his flat for a wank before returning to work; he knew Charlie did the same thing.

They didn't see each other often, but what passed between the cheese and apples when they did sustained Kingsley for a hundred wanks.


End file.
